Solar Flare
by Nemesis Zaccarrio
Summary: Edward and Bella finally make it to the alter to start their new lives together. After Bella is changed her new gift draws the attention of a few new and old faces. More detailed summary inside. BellaxEdward
1. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: All the characters and such are completely owned by Stephenie Meyer. I am but a poor college bound student who owns NOTHING but her laptop and some books. 

A/N Hello everyone. This story is going to take place basically right after the end of Eclipse. Just so everyone is clear on that. Hope you enjoy! D

Summary: The time has finally come for wedding bells to ring and Bella to march down the aisle (much to her dismay) and to start her new life with Edward, not only has his wife but as a vampire as well. While trying to deal with her new life and trying to control the urge to go on a killing rampage, Bella starts to develop her "gift". And with a gift so powerful, it attracts not only a few new faces, but a few old ones too, that would do anything to have Bella on their side.

Solar Flare 

**Chapter One: Wedding Bells**

Charlie fidgeted with his bow tie as we stood behind the closed doors of the church. Through the old wooden doors I could still hear the muffled talk of family and friends.

"Dad, stop fidgeting. You look fine." Charlie just mumbled something under his breath.

I heard the music start to play, and like rehearsal the night before took my father's arm. "Ready dad?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under control.

"Are you?"

"Well there is no backing out of it now. I can barely walk in these heels, I don't think I can run away in them." I laughed, doing my best to lighten his mood.

I knew Charlie was less than pleased with my decision to marry Edward, and he was definitely not supporting the idea to do it so soon. I think he was hoping that we would be engaged for a while, go to college, meet other people and call the whole thing off. I know Renee was hoping for that idea too. If they only knew.

Finally the doors opened and the sound of people shuffling to stand drowned out the music for a split second. Camera's flashed and people whispered quietly to each other as we passed by. The Cullen clan, prefect as ever, waved to me from their pews. Only two people were missing from them. Alice was up by the alter, in her lavender bride's maid outfit and of course, Edward was waiting for me at the top of the alter by the priest.

I thought it was kind of weird that he wanted to get married in a church so badly, you know with him being a vampire and all, but he was old fashion. I personally thought that it was extremely funny and ironic to have a man of God marry a human and vampire.

Finally Charlie and I stopped at the bottom of the alter, I turned to him and gave him a big hug, trying not to think about how this could be the last time that I'll be able to hug him without wanting to kill him.

"No matter what happens Bella, I'm very proud of you and if you think this is what you want then I'm behind you a hundred percent. Even though I wasn't always there for you –" He whispered, choking back a sob, " you'll always be my little girl and there is always a place for you to come home too."

"Dad, stop with all the sentimental stuff. You're gonna make my make-up run." I tried to swallow the sob in my throat. I finally let go and Charlie turned to Edward.

Charlie extended his hand towards Edward. "I know we aren't on the best of terms," Charlie started, "but I'm trusting you'll take care of my daughter."

Edward took his hand, and for a split second I wondered what Charlie thought of the cold temperature of Edward's skin, and smiled graciously. "You have my word, Sir." He said with his graceful velvety voice.

As I looked up at Edward m breath caught in my throat, still after so long. In that moment I decided that if I was going to _have _to marry someone, I was glad that it was Edward.

Time flew by as the priest read through the vows and before I knew it Edward was slipping the wedding ring onto my finger and I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen. Renee cried her eyes out as we to walked out of the church. Carslie and Esme waved to us as we passed. I could practically feel the happiness radiate off of Alice as she followed us out of the church.

Quickly we dashed into the limo and were off to the reception hall. Edward had promised me that Alice didn't go _too_ over the top with it because she had a vision that if she went along with her original plan I would be very angry with her for several years. God only knows what she had planned then. Now I was kind of curious what Alice thought "reasonable" was.

"So was it really as horrible as you thought it would be?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"I guess it could have been worse. At least Alice only felt the need to buy ten dozen white roses instead of fifty." I replied.

Edward chuckled softly. "Well you know Alice, she has to do one hundred and ten percent on everything."

"I guess so, I just hope the reception won't be too over the top. I know you said she was holding back a bit, but that doesn't mean much for Alice. It wasn't that expensive right?" Edward shrugged and turned to look out the window. "God, I hope you guys didn't spend that much. It wasn't really necessary, you know."

"Get use to it Bella," he teased, "You're an official Cullen now."

"Yea I know." I said quietly as I glanced down at the silver band around my finger.

It was a simple wedding ring, I told Edward I'd accept the engagement ring because it was his mothers but I didn't want him buying me some large over the top wedding ring with a diamond that could sink me if I fell off a ship. It was just a smooth silver band that had a lacey design on it. On the inside Edward had our names and the date inscribed. His ring matched my completely.

His hand covered mine, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and his face showed nothing but concern.

"You can wait, Bella. You don't have to rush it."

"I know Edward, but I'm fine. I promise."

He looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem like something is bothering you."

Really I was just kind of in shock about everything. After waiting for so long to finally be changed and then there was the whole marriage thing, for it to suddenly be here in front of me was a little overwhelming. I looked at Edward, his face and eyes filled with concern.

Today was suppose to be a happy day, and according to every girl's magazine it was suppose to be _my _day. I tried not to think about leaving Forks and everyone behind. I focused on the only any bride would be focusing on: the wedding night.

A smirk broke out on my face and gave Edward a sly glance. "I'm just getting tired of waiting for my husband to give me a kiss." I teased.

Edward was taken back by my sudden boldness but didn't object. With smoldering topaz eyes, he leaned towards me. "Well shame on me for making you wait so long, wife."

The reception went unbelievably well and I will admit that Alice didn't go too overboard. I still thought it was a bit too much but for Alice it was obvious she used some restraint. White and red roses decorated the room and were in a large vase on each table. Alice used a color scheme of white and crimson. She thought it was a cute joke, you know vampires have pale skin and live off of crimson blood? Yea kind of obvious…well if you knew what the Cullen's really were. So only we got the private joke.

The night flew by quickly and before I knew Renee was holding onto me so tightly that I was going to pass out or be snapped in half, which ever came first.

We said our teary goodbye. My mother thought I was crying because she was. I was really crying because this was probably going to be the last time I would see my mother for a very long time, if ever again. It took awhile for me to let go. Charlie was hard too, though I would get to say goodbye to him one more time before Edward and I went on our honeymoon to Aruba (aka Alaska).

Finally Edward and I returned to our limo and we were on our way to his house. The rest of the Cullen's thought it would be best if they all went hunting before we went to Alaska. Edward and I took advantage of the empty house, mostly because I refused to let them spend more money to put us up in a hotel for one night.

I cuddled up to Edward as the limo made its way to our house. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable. You're mother has the most interesting mind. She jumps from one thing to another in a matter of seconds. It was hard keeping up with her." He laughed.

"Well that's Renee for you." I sighed as I snuggled into him.

I think I dozed off for a while because next thing I knew, Edward was gently picking me up out of the limo and bringing me into the house. I was fully awake when he set me down the on the floor.

This was the moment I've been waiting for, the whole reason why I originally agreed to marry Edward in the first place. The house as dark and I could barely see a foot in front of me.

"You feeling okay Bella?" Edward chuckled. I knew he could probably hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yea, I'm fine." I tried to pretend I wasn't so nervous, but my heart was beating a mile a minute and I was starting to shake. Way to be sexy on your wedding night, Bella.

Edward came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose in my hair. His closeness made me relax. He moved my hair from my neck and placed a gentle kiss behind my ear. I leaned back against and tried to forget about the event that was about to take place. Slowly Edward turned me around to face him. Suddenly I felt so embarrassed I couldn't look at him. He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. His lips traced my jaw and finally found my lips with a soft kiss.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered against my lips and then kissed me with one of his soul searing kisses that I love.

I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him. I half expected him to pull away, as usual, but instead he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. I moaned into mouth, begging for more. I decided right there that I was going to forget about the nerves and just enjoy my moment with Edward.

"Hold on." Whispered Edward and before I could react we flew up the stairs and were standing outside of his room. I turned to open the door, but he stopped me. He gave me a smile and covered my eyes.

"Edward!"

"Patience Bella." He laughed lightly and I heard the doorknob turn.

Awkwardly he led me into the room, keeping his hands over my eyes. After a few steps in he finally let his hands fall and my eyes met the most beautiful site.

The entire room was covered with red rose petals and candles. An orange glow engulfed the room in a soft light and the smell of jasmine and lavender wafted throughout the room.

"It's beautiful." I murmured as I took few steps into the room then stopped, not wanting to ruin the beauty of it.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. I turned to face him, the edge of my wedding dress sweeping the rose petals on the floor. Within seconds he crossed over to me and held my face in his hands. "You are so beautiful, Bella. I can't almost believe that you're here with me." He whispered as he ran his free hand through my hair. I looked up into his eyes and they were filled with love and another emotion I would like to call lust, but I couldn't be sure.

I leaned up to kiss him and before my lips touched his I mumbled, "I love you" and kissed him.

Suddenly I went from standing in the middle of his room to lying on his bed with him on top of me. Our kiss seemed to last for hours and when we parted so I could breathe, his mouth found my neck and would trail kisses down to were the top of breasts showed from my dress.

The longer we kissed the more clothes seemed to come off. Before I knew it I was just in a pair of white lace underwear with a matching bra, specially picked out by Alice, and Edward was in his boxers. I traced my hand down his perfectly defined chest to the edge of his boxers. I didn't dare look down there but I could feel his length pressed up against my leg. I've never seen another guy's…um…member but his felt extremely big. Suddenly the nerves came back. How was he supposed to fit down there?

I forgot about my uneasy questions and nerves when Edward started to suck on my nipple. I didn't even realize that he had taken off my bra. I continued my adventure down to his boxers. Once I reached them I realized I had to do something but I really didn't know what or how. So I decided to run my hand up his back and avoid that area all together. I would come to that bridge when I was forced to cross it.

Edward however, didn't seem to be the least hesitant. His lips soon made their way down my stomach to the edge of my underwear. My breath caught in my throat as he pulled off my underwear and ran his hands up my legs. His touch felt cool against my flushed skin. He leaned up towards me and kissed my lips and then made his way down my stomach to my center. I jumped up when he put his lips to my swollen sex; half from the pleasure and half from the shock of feeling his cold lips down there.

Edward shot his head up, afraid that he might have gone too far or hurt me in some way. I felt my face heat up.

"I…um…wasn't expecting it to be so…um…cold." I stumbled. I was so embarrassed that I let out a little giggle. Edward just pressed his head against my thigh and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Bella." He laughed and he turned his head and kissed the inside of my thigh tenderly and started a trail of kisses back to my center.

Slowly the atmosphere went back to where it was before and I was arching my back as Edward licked and sucked at me. I grabbed his head and held him there has shock wave of pleasure flooded over me. When I finally released him he crawled back up my body, his cool body feeling so nice against my hot one. He kissed me roughly and I could just get a little taste of myself on his lips.

Now it was the moment that I've been waiting for since I've first met Edward, okay maybe since I realized that I was totally in love with him and wanted to spend eternity with him. Ours eyes never left each other as we both pulled down his boxers. After they were thrown to the floor, he moved to lean over me, supporting his weight on his elbows. I felt the cool tip of him at my entrance. I swallowed deeply and held his gaze.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a husky voice. Oh Edward, always the gentleman. I nodded, unable to make a vocal answer. He started to move in and I felt myself stretch to fit him. "It's going to hurt a bit." He warned me, while he moved in just a bit more. It felt uncomfortable but didn't hurt. He looked at me one more time, said "I love you" and kissed me roughly as he pushed all the way in.

I felt a slight tear, more like a pinch and a sharp pain. I dug my nails into his back and felt my eyes roll a little. I pulled back from Edward's kiss and buried my face in his shoulder, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice strained. I couldn't tell if it was from me hurting or if he was starting to have issues. I knew this whole thing was a huge effort him and took a lot of self-control.

I nodded against his shoulder and leaned back to look back at him. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked as I ran my hand over his face. He knew immediately what I meant.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He said in his husky voice. I leaned up and kissed him gently and moved my hips.

He kissed me back hungrily and started moving slowly. At first I expected it to be painful but discomfort quickly changed to pleasure. We picked up our pace and got lost in the feeling of each other. I screamed his name as another wave of pleasure washed over me, shaking my sweaty body. He groaned and mumbled my name into my hair as he last of his orgasm washed over him.

He rolled off of me and laid down the pillow next to me. Both of our breathing was labored, well mine more than his. We both just lay down and stared at the ceiling, equally lost in our own thoughts. It was Edward that broke the comfortable silence.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded and weakly said, "Just a little sore, but I'll feel better in the morning." I yawned deeply and moved to cuddle up with him. When I made contact with his skin, he visibly stiffened. I looked up at him and his eyes were shut tight with a pained expression on his face. "Edward," I asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

I sat up and tried to make sure I wasn't touching him. I knew it took a lot of self-restrain for him tonight but I didn't think it would have this much of a toll on him. I

"I'm sorry Bella…I…" he sat up and turned away from me. Gripping the satin sheet to cover myself with one hand, I reached out to touch his shoulder. Before I was even an inch away from him he quickly turned around and grabbed my wrist. My eyes flew to his and I was shocked to see that his topaz eyes I had been gazing into a moment ago were now solid black. "Please don't Bella. I'm…I'm so sorry Bella…I have to…" his gaze shifted between window and me, not sure what to do.

"Its okay Edward. You can go, I understand." I said in a calm voice. As much as I wanted Edward to stay here with me, I knew that I couldn't keep him here like this. Not that I didn't trust him, but I didn't want him to have to stay away from me the entire night. I would live if he was only gone an hour or two.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his voice pained.

"Yes, I'm sure Edward. I'll go take a shower while you're out and wait for you to come back. Its okay, I don't mind."

He nodded numbly and quickly walked to his large windowed and opened it, letting in a cool breeze. He turned one more time to me. "I promise I'll be back in an hour. I love you."

I smiled at him, trying not to make him feel guilty. After all I was one that pushed him to do it. I should be the guilty one, not him. "I love you too. Now go so I can take a shower. I wanna get all this make up off of me. I feel like a clown." I laughed.

Edward smiled that croaked smile that I love so much and jumped out of the window. I wrapped the sheet around my naked form and started moving to the shower. I took a quick shower and was grateful that Edward has some face wash. I highly doubt that vampires need it, but it was nice to get the make up off my face.

I tried not the think about how upset I really was about Edward leaving. I totally understand why, but I just wish everyone didn't have to be so careful around me all the time. I tried to stop the few tears that came by reminding myself that within a week, no one would have to be careful around me anymore.

After I dried off I wrapped a towel around me and went back into Edward's room. While in the shower, I realized I forgot my overnight bag. I'm sure Alice brought it here, foreseeing that I would forget, but I was too tried to look for it now. I opened one of Edward's drawers and found a bunch of his t-shirts. I through one of them, knowing he wouldn't care.

I crawled back into bed and curled up in a ball. After finally sitting down a relaxing I realized how sore I really was. There was a dull ache between my legs and it made it hard to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to go to sleep.

I don't know how much time had pass but I suddenly I felt Edward sit down on the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight.

"You still up?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea." I mumbled, not wanting to pull myself out of tight ball. The pain wasn't horrible but it definitely wasn't comfortable and it felt better when I didn't move.

"Yea, just sore."

Edward looked at me with a concern. "Hold on." He said and before I could reply he was gone and back with a cup of water and two aspirin.

"Thank you, Edward." I said in a small voice. After putting the cup down I felt sleep quickly sneaking up at me.

I laid back down on the bed and looked at him. He looked back me and for several moments we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you need anything else, Bella?" he said quietly.

Like a small child I opened my arms up and reach towards him. With a croaked smile he laid back down on the bed with me and a few moments later I was asleep and dreaming of my Edward shinning in the sunlight.

A/N So what did you guys think of the first chapter? It's about 8 pages long lol. Review and let me know whatcha think!


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

Edward and I cuddled most of the morning until neither of us could ignore the sound my stomach rumbling. After literally dragging me out of bed, Edward brought me downstairs and sat me down at the kitchen table.

"So what would you like for breakfast, wife?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Um…is there even food here?" I asked in questioning voice. Edward walked over to the large stainless steel fridge (something I don't think they've ever used before) and opened it up to show me it was completely full with food. "Oh, well in that case…um….how about some pancakes."

When I started to move to the stove to start cooking Edward pushed me back into my seat and I landed with an "oomph". I glared at me and crossed my arms. I can't wait till I could toss him around. See if he likes it.

"I'll cook today, you just relax, love." He said with a huge smile on his face. I just shook my head and watched him, enjoying seeing him so happy.

"So why are you in such a good mood?" I asked him as he handed me a big cup of orange juice.

"I've finally got the most beautiful girl in the world to marry me, (I rolled my eyes at this) why shouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm hardly the most beautiful girl in the world, Edward."

Before I could say another word I was picked up my chair, nearly knocking my orange juice over, and felt his cold lips pressed against mine. I moaned into the kiss, begging for more. Then, again, I was standing one minute to sitting on the cool marble counter top. Edward pulled back to look at me. I just realized then that I didn't brush or wash my hair yet and I probably had morning breath. Gross.

"Bella, yesterday you were the pure essence of beauty. In all my years on this Earth, I've never once seen anything even remotely close to being as beautiful as you." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh so you're saying I was only beautiful yesterday, thanks Edward." I teased. Edward tried to open his mouth to say something, clearly taken back by what I said. I laughed and pressed my lips against his. "I'm only joking, oh husband of mine, relax."

I felt his lips form in a smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're going to be the death of me, Bella." He moaned into my lips as I pressed my body against his.

The sound of the front door slamming made me jump and Edward sighed heavily and muttered under his breath.

"Oh love birds we're home! Put you're clothes back on and come and say hi to us!" screamed Emmett.

And just like that the spell was broken.

Edward quickly ran into the washroom, by the kitchen, and threw me a pair of gym shorts. I looked down and felt my face go red. I completely forgot I was only wearing his t-shirt. Quickly I put them on and then walked with him to the front of he house to greet his – _our_ – family.

"So how was you're wedding night, you two crazy love birds?" asked Emmett.

"Oh leave them alone you big oaf!" scolded Alice as she walked past me and gave me a wink. Again I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Rosalie glared at her husband with disapproval. Emmett looked around at everyone and threw his hands up in the air with a very dramatic sigh.

"What? God can't anyone take a joke around here?" he moaned and started walking up to his room, followed by Jasper.

Esme and Carslie were the only ones left in the entry way now, as perfect as ever. "So Bella," said Esme, with a smile. "Are you ready for our trip?"

Packing up my room was probably the one of the hardest things to do. Correction, it was the second hardest thing to do. Saying goodbye to Charlie was nearly going to kill me. I asked Edward and Alice not to come, that I just needed a moment to put everything together and collect my thoughts.

As much as I wanted Edward to be there with me to pack away the memories, some better than others, I felt like I just needed one more moment to be Bella, human Bella. A part of me was still terrified that I wouldn't be the same after I was changed, no matter how much the others told me otherwise. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I would never be the same again.

Well I mean obviously I wouldn't be. I was going to be a vampire, can't get much different than that.

I just couldn't get the thought out of my head that maybe; just maybe, Victoria and James (I shuddered at their names) weren't always bloodthirsty killers. What if the changed at had changed them, changed who they were. If becoming a vampire could change someone that drastically, what's to say that it wouldn't change me, even a little bit?

After a couple hours of packing (a majority of my stuff was going to be shipped with the Cullen's. I still don't know what story they are going to tell my dad, but I knew that right after I was changed they were going to have to sell their house.

Charlie helped me load everything into the back of my pick up truck. I was going to miss it. Surprisingly Charlie was rather cheerful while we were packing up; though I had the growing suspicion it was just to make me feel better. After securing everything into the bed of the truck I reluctantly turned around. Saying goodbye to Charlie was something I've been dreading from the start of all of this. I opened my mouth to start but Charlie beat me to it, or so I thought.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Jake, Bells? I noticed he wasn't at the wedding." He asked. So this was why he was being so nice.

I looked down at the ground, trying to keep my voice and tears under control. "I'm not sure Jacob wants to see me anymore dad." I said in a small voice.

"I know he's hurt Bells, but I think Jacob would really like for you to say goodbye, even if doesn't act like it. You're gonna regret it Bella. You're not gonna see him for a while. You're gonna be in college and what if you and Edward make plans for Christmas or something? You might not see him for a year."

Oh God, dad if you only knew.

"Do you really think he wants to see me?"

Charlie smiled at me. "Yea I know he does. Billy said he's been miserable for the past few weeks since heard of the wedding. He was debating if he wanted to go but thought it was best if he didn't. I think he would really appreciate it if you stopped by, even for five minutes. Just to show you care, you know."

If I was going to do this I was gonna have to do this fast. God only knows if Alice would say something Edward the moment my future vanished.

"Okay, dad, I will. Can I borrow you're cruiser? All my stuff will slow me down and we're leaving soon."

Charlie took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me (which I actually caught) and I was on my way. After I turned the corner and knew I was out of my dad's sight, I took a deep breath and slammed on the gas. I could tell Edward that I another human experience: speeding. He might actually be so proud that I went over 50 he might forget to be angry with me for visiting Jake.

Sooner than I wished, I was at the border of the werewolf territory. I stopped the car and got out. For some strange reason, I thought it would be rude of me to just barge over the line. I did, after all, marry their sworn enemy and was about to become one within the next 72 hours. I started walking closer to the line, knowing that someone should sense me by now. I probably reeked of vampire. Suddenly I heard bushes rustling to the right of me. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart beating violently in my chest, not quite sure what to expect to come out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" asked an angry voice, that I quickly recognized.

"I…I-" I stuttered in a small voice. I held my breath as he walked out of the forest. He looked horrible. Leaves and little twigs stuck out of his hair at odd angles, mud was caked onto his bare chest and his cut off jeans shorts were covered in mud and clay and practically hanging in rags off of him. The worst was his face. It looked worn and tired, like he hadn't slept in years.

"What Bella?" he asked again in a harsh voice.

I couldn't hold back the tears any more and they cascaded down my cheeks and into my hair. Somewhere thunder rumbled loudly and a large droplet of water landed on forehead and ran down my face, mingling with my tears.

"I…I…just wanted to say goodbye to you Jake." I mumbled, not able to fully collect my thoughts. Another drop of rain fell, followed by another.

He stood rigid, looking as if he was debating to return to the woods or come closer to me. I took a tentative step forward. More drops fell. He didn't move. I took another and again he stood perfectly still. It started to rain lightly and a crack of thunder echoed through the quiet woods. Next thing I knew I was running towards him and crashing into his hard, warm chest. It was pouring now and I was so wet I couldn't tell what was rain and what were tears. I wrapped my arms around his large torso and just cried into his chest. Jacob's arms slowly moved around my shaking form and I felt his head nuzzle into my hair. Lighting let up the area around us for spilt second and then left us in darkness.

"Oh Bella," he croaked.

We just stood there together, in the violent thunderstorm, holding each other. I knew I was being selfish for coming here. This had to hurt him ten times, no a hundred times more than it was hurting me. But I just had to say goodbye. I just had too. Charlie was right. I would have regretted it for the rest of my eternal life if I didn't say goodbye.

"Bella," he began in a weak voice. "You still have choice, its not too late."

"I love him, Jake. You know I do. I can't leave him."

"But you love me too."

I buried my face into his chest. "Jacob, you know I do, but…but…"

He sighed heavily; suddenly Jacob didn't feel so young anymore. He seemed aged and tired. "I know…I know, Bells. It just needed to be said."

I felt his grip on me loosened and I gripped him tighter, refusing to let him go. "Jake, please." I begged. I'm not even sure I was begging him for. I looked at him; the pain in his eyes ripped my heart open even more.

"Bella what do you want me to do? Tell you I accept your decision to end your life and become something I'm sworn to kill? That I'll still be your best friend when you're heart stops beating and you have to live off of blood to survive? You know I can't and won't do that." His hand reached up to push away the hair that was plastered to my face by the rain and my tears. His hand lingered there and his eyes poured into mine. "How could I agree to let you end something so beautiful Bella? You have so much life in you, why are you so willing to end all of that? You could live a normal life Bella. You could have a family and grow old, even if it wasn't with me. I would be happy even if you found someone else. I could still at least have you with me. You'd still be my Bella."

"I'll still be here Jake. I-" started but he pulled away from me. His eye angry and filled with hurt.

"No Bella. You won't be the same. Don't even try to pull that with me. I don't know what those bloodsuckers have told you, but you won't be the same. You'll be just like those newborns. Driven by your bloodlust. You won't be the same Bella. The Bella that I know, the Bella that I love, will die the moment your heart stops beating and you know it."

I didn't know how to react, because I knew that he was right. I knew that I was never going to be the same Bella again. Maybe I would be someone very close to her, but would never be the same exact Bella Swan that I was at this moment.

Jacob put his hands on my shoulders gently and leaned down. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but instead placed his warm lips on my forehead. His hands were trembling so badly that they were shaking my body. After a few moments he pulled away and started waking backwards, his eyes never leaving mine. I didn't realize it right away, but he was going back over his side of the line. His body was trembling so badly that he started to look blurry.

"Goodbye Bella." And within a flash and sound of tearing cloth, he was gone.

"Jake?" I called. Silence. I called his name again but was met with nothing. Flashes of being left in woods invaded my vision. I tried to push the memories away but the same feeling of abandonment invaded my chest and started to reopen the hole that was closed so long ago.

"Jacob?" I cried, and was only answered by sound of my desperate echo. I cried his name again, not stopping the sob that broke through.

I barely felt my knees hit the muddy Earth beneath me. I didn't hear the thunder or the lighting crashing around me or feeling of the cold rain pelt my skin. I could hear nothing but Jacob's voice saying 'Goodbye Bella.' In those two words he broke every promise he ever made me. He promised that he would never leave me and here I am, left in the rain, just like Sam found me so long ago.

I knew it was selfish to think this way. I was the one that was forcing him to do this. I knew he would never accept me as a vampire and that once I was turned we would, could, never be friends again. I just couldn't believe it happened so easily, so quickly.

"Bella?" someone called my name. For a second I thought it was Jacob but after hearing it the second time I knew who it was. And I wasn't sure if I even deserved to see this person right now. I had promised myself that I would never cry in front of him because of Jacob Black.

I stood up and turned around. Edward stood there perfect as ever, even drenched in rain and his hair blown around by the wind. His eyes were filled with concern, concern and worry I didn't deserve. I walked up to him but he met me half way and wrapped his cold arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." He murmured to me and held me as the rest of my tears ran their course.

I finally pulled away and took his hand. "Let's go back home." I muttered as we walked towards the car.

"Okay, Bella. Let's go home." He said and went in the driver's seat and I sat obediently in the passenger seat.

As we drove away, I kept my eyes on the review mirror, watching La Push and Jacob fade into the distance.


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not making any money off of this. It all belongs to a very amazing woman with an amazing talent (not me ). I do however own Darren, Clara, and Anthony.

A/N This one is kinda short, only five pages, but I didn't want to put everything in one chapter. The next chapter will be Bella's change! Yay. Hope you all enjoy this. I kinda rushed to put this out, I'm actually late for work lol, so if you guys seen any mistakes please let me know. I tried to edit it the best I can in a limited amount of time. Reviews make me happy!

Chapter Three: Arrival

I hated plane rides. They always reminded me of Italy. I clutched Edward's hand as I glanced out the dark window. I heard him chuckle at my impatience. I just ignored him. It wasn't my fault I hated heights. I glanced down at our entwined hands and stared at my charm bracelet that rested gently against my skin. The little wolf figure felt warm compared to the diamond heart.

I was still upset about the whole Jacob thing, but I realized that it would probably for the best and I was glad that I did get to say goodbye, no matter how much it heart. It felt like there was closure. After I calmed down I knew I was ready to become a vampire. There was no second-guessing, even if it did change me.

My goodbye to Charlie was teary and awkward. I promised to write it as much as possible and see what we could do about coming out to visit during our winter breaks at school. I knew that none of that would actually happen, but Charlie didn't need to know that. I actually wasn't sure what was harder, saying goodbye to Charlie or Jacob. They both were pretty close.

I sighed deeply and looked over at Alice, who was sitting in the row across from us. Her and Jasper were talking quietly. Alice turned to look at me and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and tried to get comfortable in my seat.

"Nervous?" Edward whispered. The feeling of his breath on my ear sent chills down my spine.

"No." I lied.

"Its okay, to be nervous." He muttered to me, his lips brushing up against the tip of my ear.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and glared at him. His eyes danced with mischief.

"Would you stop that?" I scolded under my breath as I crossed my arms.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I relaxed and let my arms circle around his torso. "Relax and go to sleep Bella. It'll be over before you know it."

"Easy for you to say." I muttered but as soon as I felt his hands playing with my hair, my eyes began to droop and I was dreaming in no time.

I decided I didn't like Alaska. It was too cold and too white. At least in Forks there was some type of variation of the color green. There was only one color white and it seemed to cover everything and everyone.

It took us three hours to finally get to the Denali coven's house. When we finally did arrive, a large wooden cabin that looked almost larger than the Cullen's home in Forks greeted us. Edward helped me out of the large four-wheel drive truck and quickly got me inside the house, which was surprisingly warm and cozy. Unlike the Cullen's house however, it was filled with plush furniture, paintings, plants, and other decorations. It gave off a very homey feeling. The rest of the group followed us in, carrying our bags.

We were greeted by several vampires, and surprise, surprise, they were all ungodly beautiful. I spotted Tanya out instantly. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. She was taller than me, probably the same height as Edward or just a little bit shorter but had a slender frame, much like Alice's. She was gorgeous and I would even dare say that her beauty rivaled Rosalie's. She also had her eyes glued to my husband. I squeezed his hand tighter, purposely moving my hand so my wedding ring shined in the light, catching her attention for a split second. Edward looked down at me with smirk.

There was another female who stood next to Tanya, I assumed her sister Irina. She had thick straight black hair and almond shaped eyes, which stared at us with an unwelcoming glare. I guess she was still upset about the whole Laurent thing. I would be too if I was in her shoes. There was another woman too, much smaller than Irina and Tanya. She looked at me with curious eyes and when we made eye contact she gave me a huge smile that gave her short sandy blonde hair bounce around her heart shaped face. The other two vampires were both males. One was about the same size as Carslie and had that superior look about him as he stood next to Tanya. He brushed his dark shoulder length hair out of his eyes. The other one looked almost like Jasper except, he had bright red hair and this look on his face that said he would have preferred that we'd stay outside.

Once everyone was inside and Carslie walked over to Tanya who smiled up at him. "I wanted to thank you Tanya, for letting us stay here for awhile. We are forever in your debt."

Tanya waved her hand in a nonchalant manor. "Don't worry about it. Lets just call it even for not being able to help you with your newborn problem a few months ago." Tanya cast a glance at her sister who rolled her eyes. "We are sorry about that, but I do hope you understood why we couldn't help you."

Carslie smiled at her. "We totally understand," he looked to Irina, "and we are sorry to hear about your loss, Irina."

Irina huffed and walked out of the room. Apparently she wasn't so forgiving as her sister.

"Please excuse her, its been a bit hard for her." Tanya looked us all over and her gaze finally landed on me. She gave me a sickly sweet smile; it was almost painful to look at. "So you must be little Bella." I straightened up my shoulders, suddenly feeling on the defense. I had a feeling I was about to deal with another Lauren here. "Welcome to our humble home. As I'm sure you've figured out I'm Tanya and these are my brother's Darren and Anthony, and my younger sister Clara."

Anthony, dark haired one, stepped forward. "Why don't we get your bags up into your room and you can all get comfortable. I'm sure Bella would like to change into some clean clothes."

After every was situated into their own rooms and changed into some clean clothes we all sat down in the living room, in front of a large fire place. Clara walked in with a dark tray and for a second I thought she was going to serve us tea. She came over to me and gave me that warm smile.

"We don't usually have human food here, as I'm sure you know." She laughed, "but I called Edward to see what you might like and he said to get you chicken noodle soup. I hope it's the right brand. I forgot how many brands of the same product they made."

I thanked her while she carefully put the tray in my lap. I savored the taste and warmth of the soup as it slid down my throat. I couldn't believe that chicken noodle soup would be my last dinner.

"Eat up Bella," said Irina, a hint a faded Russian accent in her voice. "You have a rough three days ahead of you."

Edward's arm tighten around me as I ate, feeling the eyes of a certain strawberry blonde glaring at us.

That night I didn't get much sleep. I mostly stayed up with Edward. We talked and cuddled mostly. He kept going over the plan for the next day, the day of change. I was starting to think he was trying to convince himself more than me that everything was going to be okay. I was still nervous though that I would change. That I wouldn't be the same Bella, that what Jacob said would be true.

"I love you, Bella, and even though once you have you mind set on something there is no turning back, I want you to know you don't have to do this. We can wait a few years. There is no rushing it. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you to do this." He said as he ran his fingers traced my jaw and then down to my neck, and stopped right above my pulse.

"I know, but I would just prefer to get it over with now before I feel like I really don't have a choice. The Volturi will be coming eventually and I would rather do it now then have them standing there like a loaded gun to my head." I explained. It was a good enough reason for him and he dropped it.

Instead he kissed me, softly at first and then filled it slowly with passion. When he pulled away I was left breathless and flushed. His fingers ran over my heated cheeks and I smiled.

"I'm going to miss this." He said, looking longingly at my rosy cheeks.

"If you want I can walk around with lots of blush on my cheeks," I teased. "You won't even know the difference."

"Yea until you angry at me one day and throw me through a wall." He laughed.

"Or beat Emmett at arm wrestling!"

"Yes or that. You do have to beat him, if only so I can take a picture of it and black mail him with it for the rest of his life."

I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips and gave him a lazy smile, which he returned.

"So there isn't any other human experience you want to do? We could put it back a day or two, we have all the time in the world.

"Well there _is_ one human experience I would like to experience again." I said in a coy voice.

His eyes danced with mischief and he smirked. "Oh really and what would that be dear?"

I returned his smirk and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of me. "Oh I think you _exactly_ what I want to do."

And that's how I spent my last night as a human, staying up all night talking, making love, and eventually falling asleep, for one last time, with my Edward.


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all someone else's.

Chapter Four: Changes

The next morning I awoke to sound of birds chirping and the sunlight shinning through the room, making Edward's bare chest send off little rainbows throughout the room. The perfect morning to end my humanity on. I sat up slowly and covered myself with the soft sheet, not that anyone was there except Edward, and he's seen everything before. I felt his cool hand rub up my back and I shivered. I looked down at him, smiling, while I cup his face with my hand.

"Morning." He greeted in a low voice.

"Hello." I replied. I looked from his face and my gaze fell upon the window, the light shined brightly against the crisp white snow. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I would say about 9 o'clock."

I sighed, fell back, and curled into his side. "Its too early to get up." I muttered against his neck. I smiled when I heard his breath stop as I gently dragged my lips down his neck to his collarbone. "Do you think I could give you a hickey?" I asked.

"I don't know…" I started to suck a little, but gave quickly and started to slowly kiss lower. "Bella…" Edward moaned as I started to make my way towards his bellybutton. "I really don't….think….that now's….the tim-"

"Hey are you two up? I'm making pancakes Bella!" Alice called through the door. I sat up and looked at Edward who looked as disappointed as me. I made a silent sigh and Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey are you guys even there? Can I come in?"

"No!" Edward and I said in union.

"Jesus. Fine, put your clothes back on and then come downstairs Bella. You should have something to eat."

We both were still as we listened to Alice's retreating steps. Edward looked up at me. "I tried to warn you."

I rolled my eyes and go out of bed, not bothering to cover myself. "Well you did a good job of it." I went the oak dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. "I don't know if I want the last thing that I eat to be something made by Alice. Can she even cook?"

Edward was about to answer but was interrupted by Alice screaming from somewhere downstairs. "I heard that Bella! And yes I can cook so get your ass down here so you can have the best pancakes you've ever had in your life!"

We both laughed quickly as we go dressed, stopping occasionally to steal a kiss or grope here or there. When we finally got downstairs I was met with a heavenly smell. Edward led me to the kitchen to find Alice pouring maple syrup onto a huge stack of pancakes while wearing a black apron, that was way too big for her, that had the words "Can I have a bite?" written in black.

"Nice Alice." Edward teased sitting next to me the table.

Alice smiled as she walked over with the plate of pancakes in one hand and a glass of orange juice in another. "Don't blame me, it's Anthony's." She turned to me and placed the plate down. "Here you go Bella, the best pancakes you'll ever have! You'll wish you weren't turning into a vampire so you can have them all the time."

Edward just glared at her while I took a small bite. She was right, they were the best pancakes I've ever had, though they didn't change my mind about becoming a vampire. I forced myself to eat all the pancakes, even after I was painfully full. Part of me didn't want to upset Alice and the other part wanted to enjoy my last meal.

My last day as human when surprisingly uneventful. I was expecting Edward to try and fit every last thing I could possibly due as human into the small amount of time we had left, but he didn't push it. Simply asked what I wanted to do, if I wanted to do anything at all. So I just said I wanted to go for a walk in the snow. Alice and Emmett came along. All three of them were dressed in jeans and a long sleeve sweater on while I had thermal underwear and a shirt on underneath my jeans, sweater, sweatshirt, and jacket. To say that Edward was a little paranoid about me catching a cold would be an understatement.

The innocent walk in the snow soon turned into a vicious snowball fight, leaving me covered from head to toe in snow. When we returned my teeth were chattering and my lips were turning blue. Edward quickly pushed me upstairs to soak in the large sunken tub. After a little teasing I got Edward to join me in my bubble bath too. That was probably my favorite part of my entire day, not only was able to cuddle with Edward in a warm tub naked, but I blow bubbles in his face and nearly dye laughing when they slid down his face and formed a bubble beard.

Finally the day was over and it was time for the moment I've been waiting months for and Edward had been dreading. After we bathed and dried ourselves, Carslie came up with everyone to go over what was going on. I couldn't help but notice how Tanya glared at me while Edward held me in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around my torso. I couldn't help but feel a spark of anger and wondered if I could trust her when I'd be unconscious for three days. After everyone left, Carslie gave me a quick once over to make sure I was in tiptop shape (he thought it might make the change smoother if I was completely healthy). When he was done he told us he'd give us some privacy, but would be right outside the door if anything happened.

I buried my head in Edward's neck when I heard Carslie shut the door. My heart was pounding in my chest and I tried to memorize the feeling. Edward's arms tightened around me and kissed the top of my head, rocking me gently.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked, his voice harsh.

I looked up at Edward, my eyes locking with his topaz ones. "Yes I am Edward. I'm completely sure."

Edward leaned down towards me to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled against his lips. "I love you too, Edward, I love you so much." He kissed me again and then let his lips trail down my jaw to my neck. He paused for a second, still hesitant. "I trust you Edward. I love you." I whispered before I felt his fangs sink into my neck.

At first it felt like a pinch, like a paper cut, then absolute bliss that quickly melted to into a painful burning sensation. I felt the fire slowly spread like molten lava through my body, burning me from the inside out. I tried hardest not to scream at the pain, oh god did I try, but once the lava engulfed my heart I lost it and saw nothing but red and black and felt nothing but pain. I faintly heard someone calling my name, but it was quickly drowned out by my screams.

The fire boiled me alive and I could literally _feel _my organs melting and smell my skin burning. I was being fried alive from the inside out. The pain lasted for hours, wave after wave of pain washed over me. I think I might have woken up at one point. I thought I saw Edward's worried face as I curled on my side, vomiting up everything in my system. I remember it felt like someone was pulling my insides out.

What seemed to be hours later I heard someone call my name, soft at first but then loud and painfully ringing in my ears. Fire had subsided into a dull burning ember and my body throbbed painfully, but the pain was no longer unbearable. Suddenly the world began to spin and I was standing in the rain, in the middle of a familiar forest. I looked around to find who was calling me and Jacob appeared in front of me. The rain ran down his dark bare chest and soaked his shaggy hair and torn jeans.

"Jacob?" I asked in a confused voice. What was he doing here? Wasn't I Alaska? How did I get to Forks? "What are you doing here?"

"You're different Bella." Was all I got. I took a step forward but he moved back, his eyes angry and hurt. "You're a monster now."

"No Jacob!" I cried, "I'm not a monster! I'm still Bella! I'm still me!"

"No you're a murder Bella! You're a fucking monster and you deserve to die!" he screamed at me, now shaking with anger, fighting the change that was soon to come.

I opened my mouth to reply but looked down at my hands. My eyes widened as I saw my snow-white hands were covered in blood and down at my feet was Charlie, his dead eyes staring up at me. I screamed and then scenery changed in a swirl of colors and I was now in the meadow. There was no blood and no Charlie here.

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw Edward standing there, his shirt open and the sun glittering of his chest, throwing rainbows everywhere. "Edward? Oh my god Edward!" I ran towards him but stopped in my tracks when Tanya stepped out from behind him and grabbed his hand. She gave me a wicked smile and then leaned her head on Edward's shoulder, who gazed down at her with a loving smile. "What is this?" I asked, my voice cracking as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh look she's crying!" taunted Tanya, her laughter echoing throughout the meadow.

"We're done Bella." Edward said simply, as if it was the easiest thing the world to say.

The hole in my chest, that I had worked so hard to close violently ripped opened and started to swallow me whole.

"But…but Edward." I voice cracked as I choked on sob.

"I'm sorry Bella but I just don't love you anymore. You must understand, you were just too…too plain for me. I've found someone who can match me better than you did."

Tanya gave her another malicious smile and held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers. "He's mine now Bella." And on her finger were wedding rings – MY wedding rings.

Edward and Tanya turned around walked away, only Tanya turned around to give me another evil smile and wave.

I heard a rustle in the bushes next to mean, quickly I turned around to face whatever was there but I was not Victoria, her head crudely sown back on her body. Her hair danced around her broken and disfigured face and her ruby eyes glowed with vengeance. She pounced, I screamed, and everything went black.

"Bella?" someone called my name again. I didn't try to find it, afraid of who might be calling me.

"Please Bella."

The voice sounded distorted like it was underwater. My chest hurt, like someone was sitting on it and wouldn't get up to let me breath. Again I heard my name called by another distorted voice. I ignored it, too preoccupied by trying to remove the weight from chest. I couldn't breath. I felt like I was drowning. Finally I opened my eyes and I was drowning.

All around me was water. I looked up and I could just see the sound shinning through. I pushed and swam towards the top, feeling my breath pushing itself from my lungs and forcing bubbles to come out of my mouth. My vision blurred but I kept kicking, kept pushing towards the top. I could almost reach the top, could almost break through. Only a few feet above me was precious air, I only needed to keep swimming. I was almost there. Then just when I was about to reach it, my mind started to feel fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Kept swimming, pushing myself to reach the top. I was almost there! My vision started to fade and my legs stopped responding. I tried to struggle but my body soon relaxed and started to sink towards the darkness. I sighed softly, the last of my breath escaped my lips and a few small bubbles drifted ahead of me. As my body sunk deeper, I gave up on trying to reach the surface and finally let my mind sub come to the darkness surrounding me.

"Bella?" someone called. Was that Edward?

"Please Bella! Carslie is everything alright? Why won't she wake up?" the voice cried frantically.

"Edward, she's fine, just calm down. She'll come to when she's ready. You can't rush it. If you're worried it'll only upset her more." Said a stern voice. Was that Carslie?

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" Edward asked. What was he talking about? I was waking up, wasn't I?

"Edward if you stop freaking out for a second, you might notice that she is starting to wake up." That had to be Alice. She was the only one who had the nerve to talk to Edward like that when he was this upset.

"Bella?" Edward called my name.

Finally I was able to open my eyes only to have them met by a blinding light. I cried out and threw my arm into my face, turning to hide my face.

"Quick Alice close the blinds! Carslie is she okay?"

"Edward calm down, she's not gonna turn into sand or anything. You need to relax." Scolded Alice.

"She's right Edward. If you can't calm down I'm going to have to have Emmett come up here and drag you out. You have to remember how sensitive she is going to be at first. You have to be calm."

Edward started to say something but I interrupted him. "I'm okay Edward but not gonna lie, you're starting to give me headache." My voice sounded dry and coarse.

"Bella!" Edward cried as his arms encircled me, picking me up into his lap (which got him yelled at my Alice and Carslie). My vision danced before my eyes and I moaned as head exploded in my head.

"Edward!" yelled Carslie. I've never heard him raise his voice before like this. "I'm telling you for the last time: be careful with her! She's very fragile right now and you're causing her pain. If you can't control yourself then leave!"

After a few minutes of Carslie checking me to make sure I was fine and I knew who I was, where I was, and what I was, Edward and I were left alone. I stayed in his arms, too afraid to get up and weak to get up. I started to feel a burning sensation in the back of my throat and after several minutes I could not ignore the dull pain it was starting to cause.

"Edward," I mumbled into his shirt, "I…I think I'm thirsty."

He chuckled lightly, the sound echoing in my ears. "Okay, we can go into the woods to hunt."

He carefully helped me up off the bed and led me to the door. As we walked down the hall we past a mirror and I stopped dead, jerking in backwards. I stared my reflection, not sure what the make up it. My skin was pale, which wasn't so different since I've always been pale. My hair looked thicker and more vibrant, which I thought was ironic since I was technically dead. It had slight wave to it, giving it more body. My body was more defined and my breast seemed fuller, like I was wearing a push up bra. I touched my skin gently; amazed at feeling how cool and hard it felt. My eyes were a dark, deep black. I pray to god they never turn into the crimson red of Victoria's eyes.

Edward's reflect appeared beside me, smiling gently. "You're breathtaking." He said as his hand ran through my hair.

I smiled at his reflection and his broadened. I turned to him, smiling. "So are they're any mountain lions around here? I've been dying to find out why you like them so much."

Edward laughed and pulled me down the stairs to backyard for my first hunt. Hopefully my clumsiness from my human life didn't find its way into my immortal life. Last thing I needed was to fall head first off a mountain while chasing my dinner.

A/N So what did you guys think of this chapter? For those who might be confused, each hallucination was a different day. The fire was day one and the Jacob, Edward, and Victoria were the second day and part of the third and the water scene was the third day and Bella taking her last breath, hence the drowning feeling. I almost suffocated once (on a grain of rice…yea I know) and as I started to lose my vision I had this feeling that I was floating in water and I was drowning, hence the drowning scene with Bella.

I wanted to make this longer, but I thought that since this is such an intense event that it would be best to end it here and no overwelm everything. So the next chapter is Bella's first hunt and her trying to adjust to being a vampire without breaking everything in site. Lol.

Review make me happy!


	5. Fragile

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

A/N I want to apologize for the long wait. Over the past few months I've moved into my dorm and started my first semester of college. For those that are going through or have gone through this experience you can understand that it can be quite overwhelming. I also had writer's block for this chapter, but never fear, as in between classes I have continued writing some chapters, which I will post right after this one is up and running and worked on a basic outline for this story and wrote the first chapter for the sequel.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, again sorry for the delay!

Chapter Five: Fragile

As soon as we were outside I was assaulted by the sights and sounds of the forest; lights danced of the crisp white snow, throwing rainbows on top of rainbows, I could see the grains and rivets in the huge pine trees. I could hear the birds chirping from three miles away and the sound of a rabbit's heart beat as it thumped through the forest. Thousands of smells wafted through my nostrils and my mind raced to name each one of them. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, enjoying the beauty of the forest; it was nothing like the forest I had seen only a few days ago with my human eyes.

Suddenly a smell stung my nose, it was sharp and more prominent than the others. It my mouth fill with venom and my throat constrict. I opened my eyes and everything was glazed over with red. All I could see was red. I faintly heard Edward say my name but I ignored his voice and opted to go find the intoxicating smell. Before I could tell myself to start running, Edward was already one hundred feet behind me. I could hear his footsteps in the snow as he followed me and his laughter reached my ears. He was gaining on me and I pushed myself forward. Half of me just wanted to finally beat him at something and the other half of me wanted to reach that delicious smell first. I sped up; as the smell grew so strong I could almost taste it. It was a thick smell, kind of tough but juicy. The heartbeat that came along with the smell filled my ears and I slowed my pace to flow with it. I stopped a few feet away from my pray, excitement filled me as I looked through the bushes to see what was the source of the smell was. I held back a laugh when I saw a huge Grizzly bear. A picture of Emmett's face flew through my vision for a second.

I stalked around my prey, vaguely aware of Edward somewhere behind me. I felt a comfort knowing he was there. Part of my mind, my vampiric instinct, called him mate and knew he would do no harm to me. A small part though, the bloodlust part, told me to keep my guard up. I tried to concentrate on the animal before me and instead of Edward. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I could hear the blood flow through each and every vein and artery, pump into the heart and out of the heart. The actually heartbeat was so pronounced that I could clap to the beat. I could no longer wait as the vemon flooded my mouth and coated my throat in its fiery embrace. I pounced and my teeth ripped through the fur, flesh, and fat as my hands snapped its neck. If I wasn't so entranced by feeling of the blood rushing down my throat, I would have been amazed at how such a huge creature could be taken down so easily by me.

When I was finished I let the dead carcass drop to my feet. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, my eyes following the rainbows it through off from the mid afternoon sunlight. I turned to Edward and smiled embarrassedly as he leaned against a pine tree, his arms crossed and his trademark croaked smile.

"Someone was hungry." He teased. I blushed with embarrassment…well I would have if I could. "Don't be embarrassed by it Bella. I think Emmett is gonna be glad he found someone to hunt grizzles with."

I walked over to him and hugged him, finally glad feel him in my arms. Until now I haven't thought about the nightmares from my changed. The pain from the fire and Edward's betrayal ran fresh through my body and I clung to him tighter. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. Images of him and Tanya wearing my wedding rings burned themselves in my mind.

"Bella, love, you're going to snap me in half. You're a lot stronger than me, remember?" I relaxed a little. The idea of _me_ snapping Edward in half was such a strange concept to grasp.

I leaned back to look up to his face. The light shined off his skin and sent rainbows into my vision. "Really? Am I hurting you now?" I asked.

He smiled down at me, an emotion I couldn't name flittering through his topaz eyes. I smiled back at him, watching my reflection in his eyes. "No you're fine. Emmett is going to have fun with you for awhile." He laughed. He moved to take my hands and we started walking, at human pace, back to the house.

"Huh? Why?"

The sound of his chuckle echoed off the surrounding trees like a choir of archangels. "When Emmett was first changed, you can imagine he was a bit stronger than the average newborn so he had a bit of a hard time adjusting to certain things in life. I think he'll be glad that we'll be turning our attentions towards you now." He laughed.

Confused I looked up at him, "What did he do?" I asked.

Edward's chest shook with laughter. "Carslie bought him a white 1936 Nash 400 for his first 'birthday' and when he went to take a picture of it he leaned his hand on the hood and crushed it! None of us have ever let him live it down!"

An image of Emmett crying over some car floated into my mind and smile pulled at the corners of my face. While I could easily imagine Emmett or even Edward having some difficulties with controlling their strength, I could hardly see me crushing an entire car, while I knew it was quite possibly.

"Do you think that I'll have issues like that?" I asked. Knowing my clumsiness, I'm most likely knock down the house or something like that if I am as strong as Edward says I am.

"Probably, but its perfectly normal for a newborn. You aren't use to it and it's a hard concept to grasp. Just remember we _all _went through it so don't worry about it too much." He smiled down at me.

The rest of the walk home for fairly interesting, Edward was very patient with me as I had to stop and look at anything and everything that caught my eye. Everything seemed to be so clear and different. By the time we were a few yards from the house it had started to flurry and I had to stop for five minutes so I could stare at the snowflakes. I'll tell you know, it's true; no two snowflakes are alike. Each one is in creditably different from the one before it, next it to it and behind it, yet they are all strangely similar. I finally broke from my daze when I heard Edward chuckle at me. We continued walking then, but I couldn't help but let my zone out every now and then to compare snowflakes.

Finally we made it home and I was wrapped up in the conversation with Edward I barely registered what I was doing. Before Edward could stop me, my hand was on the doorknob of the backdoor. There was a large _CRACK _and by the time I realized what happened, I not only succeeded in crushing the iron doorknob but also ripped the door completely off its hinges.

I started up down at the door I now held in my hand. It felt as light as paper and when I looked up I was meet by the evil and mischievous grin of Emmett Cullen.

"I'm gonna have with you, Bella." He laughed.

I swallowed nervously as I looked into his shinning eyes, barely seeing Tanya's mocking smirk out of the corner of my eyes.


	6. Discovery

A/N: Here is the next chapter, just like I promised. ) Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six: Discovery

It's been a few weeks since my change, but it seems like eternity since I was human. Slowly my memories of my human life seemed to slip between the cracks of my mind. Most of this went unnoticed, like forgetting my first day of school at Forks or trying to remember what Mike Newton looked like. I did try to hold onto a few moments in my human life like our wedding, the wedding night, the first time I saw Edward in the sun, saying goodbye to my parents, and Jacob. I gripped onto these memories with all my might and prayed that the film that seemed to cover them would eventually lift, though I had the feeling it wouldn't.

Besides my memories, though, things have been getting easier. I haven't ripped open any doors or broken any other furniture…okay maybe I did dent the fridge once when Emmett pushed me into it, but technically that's not my fault. I've been slowly learning to control my urges. I have yet to smell human blood, but it makes me nervous since I'm so sensitive to animal blood now. Carslie says its because even as a human I was hypersensitive about blood and it only made sense for me to be the same way when I was vampire.

Its really rather embarrassing actually. I never seem to do anything right; I thought the whole hunting thing came as a natural instinct and automatically I was this stealthy hunter. Whenever we hunt in a group I'm always the one that messes up. I would over compensate or under compensate, jump the gun, run too fast and pass the prey scaring the shit out of it, etc. Having Tonya laughing in the background does not help my nerves either. Emmett decided to take me on a couple of hunting trips, just the two of us, to help get me to relax more and get some more experience without having someone mocking me every ten seconds. It also helps that we both love Grizzle bear, much to Edward's dismay.

I sighed heavily as Emmett and I made our way back from one of our hunting trips. It was just a little after noon. Today we traveled farther up the mountainside to look for our prey. Two large grizzle bears where hunting in a stream. The meal was satisfying and I felt the burning of my hunger. The trip back was filled with laughter as we made our way to Denali's house. However, our laughter quickly died down once we heard the conversations that were going on inside the large house.

"Are you sure, Alice?" asked Edward desperately.

"Yes I am Edward! I'm telling you they made the decision! Their mind is set, they're coming here!"

"Alice, dear, can you see when?" Esme coaxed in a sweet voice.

"They can't decide on a date, I have no idea when but the important fact is that they _are_ coming."

I glanced at Emmett and then picked up the pace and flew through the new door, closely followed by him.

"Who's coming?" I asked, my eyes searching the room.

Edward stood up and opened his mouth to say something but Alice quickly interrupted him, while shooting him a threatening glare. "The Voultri, Bella. They're coming to check up on you."

I glanced from Alice's small face to Edward's. "Okay, so what's the problem? I'm a vampire; we've kept our promise. They'll see that and go home right?"

"Bella, I don't think that's the only reason why they're coming here." She continued. I started at her, trying to figure out what she was hinting at. She took a deep breath, Edward clenched his fists, and said, "I think they're coming to take you with them and want to use to you and whatever your power might be for their purposes."

The room was deathly silent. Muddy memories flashed through my mind of sewers, underground rooms, screams, papery skin, and ruby colored eyes. "So I'll just tell them I don't want to join them. How many times have they asked you and Edward to join them and you refused them? They've never cared."

Alice sighed and glanced at Edward quickly before returning my gaze. "They aren't going to ask you, Bella. I don't think have a choice."

"W-wait a minute. Alice? Why do you keep saying 'I think'? Why don't you _know_?"

"Bella," Edward said quickly, "that's besides the point. The point is-"

"Edward she has a right to know." Interrupted Esme. Edward growled low in his throat, but did not say anything.

I looked to Alice again, waiting for an answer. "Bella…" she started but her voice trailed off.

"She can't see you in the future." Rosalie said sternly, impatience clear in her beautiful voice.

"What? What do you mean you can't _see_ me? Am I…do they…" I started to stay but couldn't finish my sentence, thousands of thoughts flying through my mind. I did not come this far; barely taste the beginning of forever with Edward to have it ripped away from me.

"No Bella. I can guarantee that. I _know_ that you are alive. Don't ask me how, but that is the impression I got from those visions, you just were not with us. I don't know what they're intentions are, but like I said; _I think _they are going to take you with them when the come to check up on you. I just don't know when that is and things can change between then and now."

I stared at the wood grains in the floor, the wheels turning in my head as I tried to think of some way that I could work this out without my family getting involved, but my mind kept coming back to one thing. And Alice must have seen my decision because suddenly Edward became in raged.

"No Bella," Edward scolded me, like I was a two year old. His eyes were dark and his face was drawn with concern, fear, and anger. "You're not fighting. You may be strong but you are too young to learn everything for when they come. We're leaving, we'll keep moving until they eventually give up. I'm not letting them take you."

"I'm not weak anymore Edward! I'm not the same girl you use to protect back in Forks! I can take care of myself! If you say I cannot win with my strength alone, then teach me to how to fight! I will not keep running away! It doesn't solve anything!" I yelled at him. My body was shaking so badly with anger my vision started to blur and venom pierced my throat in a fiery wave that matched my growing anger.

"Bella, we're leaving! I'm not letting them have you! I need to protect you! End of discussion!" he yelled back. I took a step back, surprised by his sudden outburst. Edward has never spoken to me in such a way before. Instead of trying to tame my temper, I let it flair up. This was one topic I was going to hold my ground on.

"Newborn or not, I am your wife and I will be treated as such!" I yelled back, my voice echoing off the walls. "I can protect myself Edward!"

"No you can't!"

Red flooded my vision and I forgot about everyone in the room. A growl erupted from my throat and I was consumed by anger. Calmness started to lick the edges of my anger but I pushed it back, I did not want Jasper calming my anger. I had a right to be angry. But the feeling of Jasper attempting to calm me brought into reality long enough that I knew I needed to leave. So I turned and ran, and kept running.

Unlike during all my other runs I felt no need to avoid the trees; I let them smash into my body. I swung out at them, concentrating on the sound of the bark and wood snapping under my blows. I have no idea how long I ran or how many trees, boulders, or other objects I destroyed on my run. I only know that there is something, like a bubble, that needed to be popped and it was forming a large amount of stress on the inside of my skull.

I finally stopped and sat down in the snow by the river where Emmett and I were hunting early today. I must have run 25 miles at the least. I leaned against a large pine tree and listened to my labored breathing. The conversation kept replaying in my head over and over again. Every time I felt the anger subside, I would hear his words over and over and over again, until I was seeing red.

I sat there for hours, the setting sun casted hues of oranges, yellows, pinks, blues, and purples so vibrant and bright it was almost too much to look at. I sat there at the base of the tree, with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting in my arms. The pain in my skull was now overwhelming.

I could barely feel the snow soak through my jeans, not that it would really affect me, all I could focus on was the feeling that my head was going to explode. I pulled at my hair and groaned in agony. I twisted and turned my head and neck, trying to find something, a position or anything that would relieve the pain. I growled loudly in frustration and slammed my first into the cold hard earth. Snow, dirt, and rocks flew into the air and simultaneously the pressure from my head deflated and sweet, sweet, relief washed over me.

I leaned my head back and signed with contentment. My body relaxed and I opened my eyes only to shut them again quickly. I slowly opened them again and my mouth dropped open at the site before me. All the rocks, dirt, and snow that had flew up into the air when I hit the ground…never came down? I gave the floating rock in front of me a questioning stare. I shifted my position and crawled towards it. Carefully I reached out to touch the smooth stone. It bobbed and spun in the air, but didn't fall. I sat back on my legs and scratched my head.

Did I do this? But how could I have done this… I don't have a power…unless…I found my power!

I stared at the floating rocks and just scratched my head trying to figure out how I actually did it.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call for me. Surprised, I jumped up and as my feet hit the ground the rocks and dirt fell. My attention was brought back to the rocks now buried deep in the snow. "Bella, there you are! Edward's been worried sick-" Alice started as she entered the little clearing but stopped when she saw my attention wasn't on her. "Bella, you okay?"

"Huh, yea. Sorry just got lost in thought is all." I replied softly, still staring at the snow.

What was I suppose to do? Should I tell them? What if I can't do it again, Tanya will never let me live it down. No, I wasn't going to tell them about it till I knew what it was and that I could actually control it. I glanced at Alice and her eyes were foggy but quickly cleared up. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"What aren't you going to tell us?" she asked in a menacing voice.

"Nothing, Alice. Its nothing you need to worry about."

"Bella, if you think you're going to just run off and fight them on your own you have another thing coming!" she threatened.

I sighed. "No Alice, I'm not planning on running off or anything like that. Trust me it has nothing to do with that. I wouldn't even know where to go if I was planning that."

She seemed to believe me. "I didn't think you were going to run, I didn't see it. I just saw you sitting in front of a tree looking pissed." I didn't say anything, I was too afraid that if I said or thought the wrong thing that it would give her a vision. "Hey Alice, can I ask you a favor?"

She looked up at me, her large topaz filled with concern. "Of course Bella, you know you're like a sister to me. You can ask me anything."

I took a deep breath. "Can you not, look for me in visions for awhile?" Before she ask any questions I quickly added, "Its nothing dangerous its just that I need to think about some things and I don't want Edward worrying or…" I glanced in the direction of the house, "anyone sticking their noses in my business."

Alice let out a heavy sigh, which made her seem her true age. "Of course Bella, but I can't stop all my visions from coming, but I'll do my best to think of other things around Edward. Just promise me Bella, that if you need help or anything, you'll come to me? I would hate for something to happen when I could have stopped it."

I smiled. "Of course Alice. Trust me you'll be the first to know about this."

"Promise?" she asked, her brilliant smile reflecting the light.

"Of course, you'd me killed if I didn't." I laughed.

She laughed too. "Yea I know."

I had a new plan now. First I would learn to control my power, hopefully before the Voultri come, and convince Edward that there was no reason for us to run. That I _was_ strong enough.


End file.
